Rule Changes: 17 - 1/5/12
Summary This week we are introducing a major new content feature, taunts! You can now purchase taunts and assign them to be used in game. Taunts can be used for both weapons or per weapon, so make sure you look at the weapon icons provided for each taunt. Of course, taunting in game still gives you money. More money if done after a kill and even more money if done while juiced. Enjoy! We also focused on some bug fixes for some crashes we have been seeing and some balance fixes to get certain classes more in line with others. New Rules *New free Pro rotation: Captain Spark, Assault, Support, Gunner, Tank *Added the purchasing and assigning of unique taunts for all Pros *Added US Central and Brazil regions. *In the character select, someone locking a Pro you currently have selected will now clear your selection instead of giving you a random Pro. *Stuns no longer stack. Stunning an enemy as Karl and then throwing a banana at them will result in no change from the banana. *Bot Grapples: Damage: 300 -> 250 *Alt Fire Grapples: Damage: 300 -> 250 *Alt Fire Throw Grapples: Damage 250 -> 200 *Increased the maximum level difference for match making. Should result in really high level players finding games easier. *Death message stream now colors players based on their team. Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. Bots *Bots now play an animation when stunned. *Fixed Shady bots not always jumping on the Moneyball Assassin *New Uniform: Hippy *New Taunts: Five Finger Fillet, Stretch Assault *Fly: Fixed being able to fly farther than intended. *Fly: Fixed fly being left on when you get charged. *New Taunts: Proud, Fear, Ha Ha, Victory Captain Spark *New Taunt: Moneyball Cheston *Rampage: Fixed Rampage from not doing any damage at level 1. *Rampage: Now drains faster when he is falling. *Banana: Now stuns like Karl's stun. No duration change but will break grapples and annihilator usage and will interrupt other skill usage in a future update. *Now plays a different animation that is more indicative of the stun time. *Exploding Barrel: Improved the wall hit detection *New Taunts: Potassium, The Cheston Combat Girl *Combat Kitties: Now shows a gutter icon for each Kitty. *Added new damage/kill icons for Combat Girl's damage. *New Taunts: Hi Boys, Dancin', The Girls, Fists and Elbows Gunner *Deploy: Fixed typo in description. *Miniguns: Gunner speed multiplier while spun up: 0.6 -> 0.8 *Ground Slam: Radius: 512/768/768/1024 -> 768/768/768/768 *New Taunts: Luao, Shaka Brah, Maui No Ka 'Oi, Pineapple Philosophy Gunslinger *Added new damage/kill icons for Gunslinger's damage. *New Taunt: Queen Of Triggers Karl *Added new damage/kill icons for all Karl's damage. *New Taunts: Spin And Shake, Openly Mock, Prop Trotter Sniper *Sniper Rifle: Headshots Health Recover Delay Debuff: 5 seconds -> 1 second *Sniper Rifle: Level 4 passive no longer grants exploding shot. *New Taunts: Blue 33, Oops, Headshot, Soft, Jerk, Make It Fair, Five Finger Fillet Support *Air Strike: Will now damage Support's own Firebase. *Air Strike: Radius: 256/384/512/768 -> 512/512/512/512 *New Taunts: Laugh, Kiss Me, Hack, Woodpecker's Profit *Heal/Hurt Gun: Fixed being able to slow allies. Tank *Shield: Activation Range: 1536 -> 2048 *Shield: Health: 700/800/1200/2000 -> 700/900/1200/2000 *New Taunts: Smooth, Smooth And Open, Kick Some Tail Veteran *Added new damage/kill icons for all of Veteran's damage. *New Taunt: Abyss Wascot *New Uniform: Zombie Bug Fixes *Fixed server crash when a Tank on the winning team finished the game with his shield up. *Fixed crash related to audio issues. *Fixed crash related to graphics rendering. *Fixed the skill purchase UI not going away when you get grappled. *Fixed 'dead' areas on purchasing and using jump pads along with general improvements to in-world purchasing. *Fixed malformed player data keeping a 10/10 lobby from starting a match. *Fixed Heal Guns, Regenitol and Juice from not always properly removing fire. *Fixed Cheston and Veteran from getting stuck running forward when their lunge and charge were used simultaneously. Category:Patches